


It Started With A Sad Plant

by supportsymbiote



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Pre-Relationship, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsymbiote/pseuds/supportsymbiote
Summary: It wasn't enough that the Life Foundation debacle happened and tossed Eddie's life topsy-turvy. Now even Venom didn't make any sense.OrEddie and V talk things through via the winding route.





	It Started With A Sad Plant

Eddie was kneeling at the window, staring incredulously at the sad plant that had miraculously survived the Life foundation goons trashing his apartment.

Granted, all that was left of it was a drooping leaf and a few sticks poking out the pot, but it was as Eddie had left it. Unbelievable. He should throw it away. The plant wasn't exactly brightening the room.

Eddie dismissed the thought with a grunt, waving a hand at the plant as if to wipe it out of existence. Then he went to get a glass of water. The thing needed to be nurtured.

He probably wouldn't be paying so much attention to a dead plant, if it wasn't the only thing in his life he could actually affect. Everything else seemed out of his control.

Adjusting to coexisting with his symbiote was bumpy, to put it lightly. Venom had their own quirks, like, say, eating people, but that wasn't the end of it by a long shot.

Venom had taken it upon themselves to rummage through Eddies knowledge of TV shows and used this to understand humanity. Case in point, once Eddie slumped on the couch, Venom turned on Netflix and instantly picked South Park for today's edification. Again.

Eddie laid down on the couch, leg thrown over the back and his eyes closed, hand searching for a thick tendril of Venom that was out and about with a tangle of tendrils ending in a head with vicious looking teeth. His symbiote was smiling.

Granted, the social satire was hilarious more often than not, but Eddie had seen all the episodes enough times to know the lines by heart. And yet, he still laughed when he could mentally sing along with Cartman's flavor of Christian music. Hilarious.

Eddie closed his eyes, just to rest them for a while, absentmindedly stroking his thumb over Venom's skin.

The next thing he knew was him blinking against his sleepiness, having no idea what time it was, and that he had a deadline to meet. Then he saw Venom, stretched out all the way to the windowsill and completely wrapped around their sad plant.

“What-- What are you doing, V?”

The only response was for Venom to slide back to the couch, coiling on top of Eddie's stomach, and staying quiet.

Eddie stared at the plant and couldn't believe his eyes – it wasn't sad anymore. It was actually bright green, it had actual leaves and it had grown at least two inches. The plant was flourishing, and that just didn't make any sense whatsoever.

 **I fixed it,** Venom spoke inside Eddie's head, not bothering tochange form for this.  **Like I fixed your heart. Same process. It's just atoms. Atoms are easy. Plants are simple.**

“Atoms are easy,” Eddie repeated incredulously. “What do you think is difficult, then, if the secrets of the universe are easy?”

**Your emotions. You have such conflict within you, I'm surprised you haven't gone insane yet.**

“I know people who'd beg to differ. Especially since you came along,” Eddie smiled at Venom, instinctively caressing the puddle in his lap like he might a lover's back.

 **You touch me like you did Anne, but your feelings are different.**   **I don't understand that.**

Venom shifted, forming a neck from a tangle of tentacles and a head spilling out of Eddie's chest, and stared at Eddie questioningly.

“I, uh...” Eddie shifted his gaze, scratching the back of his head, not really knowing where to look.

“ **I feel that your emotions are a mystery to you. A labyrinth you haven't found your way through yet,”**  Venom spoke out loud, twisting to look Eddie in the eye.

“It's complicated,” Eddie muttered, confusing Venom even further by putting his hands gently on their neck. “That's probably why we have so many stories about labyrinths.”

Eddie leaned his forehead against Venom's and continued; “It's so different, being with you, being an essential part of you. Being _us_. Humans never experience this level of commitment.” Eddie took a moment to gather his thoughts, his hands shaking when he cupped Venom's face, thumb tracing the  line of their lower lip. “I don't know where I stand with you.  _You're_  the mystery”

Venom leaned back and stared at Eddie, wide-eyed, before covering Eddie's hand on their cheek, soft, light tendrils smoothing over Eddie's wrist and wrapping around his forearm.

“ **I thought I made myself clear. You are mine.”** Venom pressed their forehead against Eddie's again.

“Yeah, you keep saying that but that doesn't tell me much. Am I food, a ride, a convenience, what, huh?” Eddie spoke softly, closing his eyes against a feeling Venom had a hard time deciphering. It felt sour in their stomach.

“ **And I am yours. I am** _ **yours,**_ **Eddie** **.”**

Eddie lift his head up, his mouth a thin line. “That still doesn't clarify the situation, buddy, you need to dumb this down for me.”

“ **I learned the concept of love from you. From your regret, from how you failed. I don't want to fail.”**

“See, these are the kind of riddles I don't understand. Dumb it down to  _my_ level.”

“ **You're just refusing to understand. You're and idiot, but you're not stupid.”** This earned Venom a half a smile.  **“If I love you, I will fail, I will feel regret. So I want to be yours.”**

“Love doesn't always end like that. Sometimes love doesn't end at all. And sometimes we just have to take that chance. That's what being human is about. Taking that last right turn and getting out of the labyrinth.”

“ **Is it love, then, that I belong with you?”** Venom manifested an upper body, a clawed hand raising to cradle the back of Eddie's head.

Eddie closed his eyes and swallowed hard before he could speak again. Even then his voice sounded hoarse;“Love is belonging, too, yeah. But love is love, there are no substitutes. Love itself is simple. You just feel it.” Eddie wasn't sure who he was educating anymore. Maybe he should heed his own advise.

Silence fell between them, the pair just holding each other, Eddie's lips parting unconsciously when Venom moved closer. Eddie could feel his pulse in his ears.

 **Maybe one day I will be brave enough to face that challenge,**  Venom thought quietly for Eddie to hear, right before the tension turned into a slow kiss speaking louder than words, while their strong, shared heart thumped with a feeling suspiciously like love.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
